Chaque jour, je viendrai
by PinkFuschia
Summary: Blaine a perdu un être cher. Il a perdu son meilleur ami qui l'aimait secrètement et qu'il aimait aussi secrètement. Chaque jour, Blaine va au même endroit pour déposer une fleur : l'endroit où Kurt a été retrouvé poignardé.


C'est l'été. Le soleil rayonne dans le ciel bleu sans trace de nuage. Une légère brise fait danser les plantes. Les oiseaux chantent et les petits animaux jouent à la cachette. C'est une magnifique journée, mais pour Blaine, c'est sûrement la plus triste de toute. Il vient d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle : Kurt, son meilleur ami, est mort. De plus, il venait d'apprendre que Kurt était secrètement amoureux de lui, tout comme Blaine. Ce n'est pas un meurtre ni un accident ni une maladie… mais un violent suicide.

Blaine marche sur la plage les yeux humides et une rose rouge (la fleur préférée de Kurt) dans les mains. Il avance vers l'eau et être dedans. Elle est glacée, mais Blaine n'y prête aucune attention. Son cerveau est obnubilé par le chagrin. Il fait quelques pas dans l'eau et s'y trouve : l'endroit ou le corps de Kurt a été retrouvé, poignardé en plein coeur. À cette pensée, celui de Blaine se resserre violemment et les larmes commencent à couler sur ses laisse échapper un immense sanglot, puis il se penche et pose la rose sur l'eau.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il. Je sais que c'est ta fleur préférée. Kurt, pourquoi, pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ?! demanda Blaine à travers ses sanglots. Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais mal ? Pourquoi…

Les larmes coulent de plus belle sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû mourir. Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois parti. Tout manque à tout le monde. Tu manques à ton père. Tu manques à Carole. Tu manques à Rachel, Finn, Mercedes et tous les amis du Glee Club, mais c'est à moi que tu manques le plus. Kurt, on avait tellement à se dire… Jamais je ne pourrai avoir une aussi belle complicité avec quelqu'un que celle que j'avais avec toi. Je, je me sens tellement mal… si seulement j'avais pris le risque de te demander de sortir avec moi…

Blaine stoppe sa phrase un instant pour essuyer ses larmes avant de continuer.

-Ou si tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais. Je le sais maintenant, c'est Finn qui me l'a dit. Il était là quand tu es mort. Il t'a trouvé alors qu'on te cherchait tous partout. Il a vu des traces de larmes sur ton visage… d'ange et… il, il t'a demandé ce que tu avais. Tu as répondu que tu n'avais rien, mais que tu allais bientôt partir. Tu lui a demandé de me dire que… tu, tu m'aimais et de me donner ta bague en coquillages. Ensuite, tu es entré dans l'eau et tu, tu…

Blaine ne peut retenir une vague de larmes et de sanglots.

-Tu t'es poignardé, finit-il par dire, les larmes dévalant encore ses joues. Finn a voulu t'en empêcher, mais… trop tard. Tu étais déjà mort.

Blaine fait lentement aller et venir sa main dans l'eau.

-Quand Finn est revenu, il nous a appris la nouvelle. Ton coeur était transpercé et tu ne respirais plus. Ton père et ta belle-mère se sont écroulés. Finn a attiré Rachel en pleurs dans ses bras et tout le monde a commencé à pleurer. Au milieu de cette bande, il y avait moi. J'étais tellement sous le choc que dans un premier temps, je n'ai pas pu bouger. J'étais comme paralysé. Puis, ton demi-frère m'a tout dit et m'a remis ta bague. C'est là que je suis tombé à genoux et que j'ai crié ton nom…

Blaine retire sa main de l'eau, mais fixe toujours celle-ci.

-Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir… ou te dire à quel point je t'aime parce que je t'aime aussi, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais jamais je n'ai osé te le dire et maintenant… jamais tu ne pourras le savoir.

Quelques larmes tombent sur la surface de l'eau bleue.

-Je porte ta bague, en ce moment et je te promet de ne jamais la retirer, de t'apporter une fleur à chaque jour et de toujours t'être fidèle. Je, je ne crois pas que je pourrai aimer à nouveau, Kurt. Je, j'ai tellement mal… mais je ne t'en veux pas et je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aimerai plus longtemps que pour toujours.

Blaine pose un baiser sur ses doigts qu'il plonge dans l'eau et les mène au sable qu'il effleure doucement comme s'il s'agissait des douces lèvres de Kurt, son Kurt. Il se lève et sort de l'eau, pleurant encore la perte de ce jeune homme à qui il n'a jamais pu dire : _Je t'aime, mon ange._


End file.
